1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medical supplies, and more particularly to a breathing assistance apparatus that includes a nasal prong unit and that is adapted to deliver gases to a patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional breathing assistance apparatus includes a main body 1, a head strap 2 connected to two sides of the main body 1, a nasal prong 3 disposed behind and connected to the main body 1, and an intake tube 4 disposed in front of and connected to the main body 1. The main body 1 is made of silicone gel, and has a rearwall 101 and a frontwall 102 extending forwardly and convergently from a periphery of the rearwall 101. The rearwall 101 has an insert hole 103 permitting insertion of the nasal prong 3. The frontwall 102 has a coupling hole 104 permitting the intake tube 4 to be mounted thereinto.
When the user sleeps and wears the breathing assistance apparatus, and when an external force is applied to the intake tube 4, the intake tube 4 drives movement of the main body 1 and the nasal prong 3. Hence, the nasal prong 3 may separate from the nose of the user to result in insufficient gas supply, thereby affecting adversely the sleeping quality of the user.